A computer server may include a chassis and one or more modules supported by the chassis. To accommodate different computing demands, the server may include a different number and/or type of modules. Reconfiguration of the server to support the different number and/or type of modules, however, may include disassembly (or at least partial disassembly) and reassembly of the chassis. Unfortunately, such disassembly and subsequent reassembly may compromise the structural integrity of the chassis. In addition, such disassembly and subsequent reassembly may be time consuming.